Dark nebula's revenge
by Nezumi.Yandere
Summary: when a girl is out after ginka and friends what will they do. OCs WANTED
1. Chapter 1

**ok so i decided to make a beyblade story and the maximum number of oc's i can take is 11 so send in your oc's by reviews or messages**

**ENJOY**

**Name:  
>nickname:<br>Age:  
>eyesColor:  
>Haircolor:  
>ClothesLooks:  
>Gender:<br>Height:  
>Weight:<br>Personalities:  
>HistoryPast:  
>Beyblade:<strong>

**Element(based on your favorite stone):  
>Bit Beast:<br>Special Moves(Top 8 Moves):  
>Alias (for hidden identity):<strong>

**Questions:  
>Who was your favorite character?:<br>Who do you want to be with?:  
>what is your character's love life gonna be?:<br>What is your character's life in this story?:  
>what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?:<br>Is your character a protector or protected?:  
><strong> 

**My Own Character:  
>Name:<strong> Neko Yandere **nickname(s): ** Nene**  
>Age: 10<br>eyes/Color:** right clear blue left blood red**  
>Haircolor:** short shoulder lenght black hair bangs covering left eye**  
>ClothesLooks:** she wears a black short sleeve shirt with a dragon made of fire on it, a cats collar, red arm warmers with black fingerless gloves,dark blue shorts with army boots. She is pale due to her past and is often mistaken as a boy.**  
>Gender: <strong>female**  
>Height:<strong> 4'5**  
>Weight: <strong>98.9 lbs** Personalities: **she is kind,shy,smart,easily blushes and hard working**  
>HistoryPast: **when she was only 3 years old her father and mother sold her to the dark nebula to get rid of and unpaid debts they needed to pay back, she has since then been in isolation seeing as she refused to pick up a bey if all she was going to do was hurt she was 5 she snuck out only to be caught by reiji but instead of turning her in he had helped her escape only to follow her and teach her about beybattles and protect her from any harm**  
><strong> 

**Beyblade:** dark cerberus**  
>Bit Beast:<strong> cerberus( the greek demon dog)**  
>Specialdark Moves (Top 8 Moves):** hound riser, dark howl, reap, fire claws dark arena, hells fire**  
><strong> 

**Questions:  
>Who was your favorite characters?: <strong> reiji and hyoma**  
>Who do you want to be with?:<strong> hyoma**  
>what is your character's love life gonna be?:<strong> kinda tough with reiji being so protective of her**  
>What is your character's life in this story?:<strong> she is following ginka's gang to try to figure out how they can be so strong and yet have time for happiness **  
>what kind of first meeting with your favorite character and other ocs gonna be?: <strong> she meets up with them after reiji breaks hyoma's aries and tries to apologize only to be challenged by ginka and decides to follow them in hopes of finding out what keeps them so happy**  
>Is your character a protector or protected?:<strong> she is a protected 


	2. Chapter 2

yumikilala: ok so for thoughs of u who reveiwed i will tell u that im excited to be working with your oc's and i hope u enjoy the first chapter.

neko: yeah send me some friends*happy dance*

yumikilala: NEKO

neko: i mean whatever*nervous laugh*

oc's accepted- SleepyWolf2365's, ShiningSunrise's, Glacial Pisces's, KuroYume's 

ok so 4 oc's accepted and 7 more to go

disclamer: I DONT OWN BEYBLADE OF ANY KIND, sadly it belongs to its original owner.

Ginka's pov-

I can't believe that basturd how could reiji do that to a bey i clenched my fists "its just not right" i said to myself as i turned to walk back to my friends "Hey wait up." i turned to see a boy who looked a year or two younger than me running towards me before tripping and falling on his kness." Kid are you ok you fell pretty hard" I ask reaching a hand out to help him up"I'm fine." he said slapping my hand away and began to stand up, it was then i then relized that this 'boy' was a girl " Your ginka correct" she asked i couldn't help but notice how she seemed a little catious " Yeah, are you sure your alright" i asked before she could answer i saw my friends running up "Ginka well how is he is hyoma alright" kenta asked me "Yeah that was pretty bad about what happened to him and aries" madoka said i wanted to tell them everything would be ok until i relized the girl had dissapered."Hey where did that girl go" i asked hoping i wasn't going crazy "Oh i think she walked over there and ...hey where's kyoya! benkei pointed out.

kyoya's pov-

'I had seen that kid before i know i did' i thought to myself as i slowly followed them while keeping a good distance "Neko i told you not to hide from me" i backed up and my eyes widen when i saw reiji come from around the corner and walking around her i noticed how he circled her it reminded me of a pretator surrounding their prey."You said you wouldn't break that boy's bey reiji, YOU PROMISED!" the kid i had been following exclaimed 'so her name is neko...what is she doing with that snake' i thought listening more closely "aww you know neko doji is still trying to find out how you could possibly slip out of dark nebula's grasp and i thought it would keep him from finding out i helped you escape." reiji said smirking 'Thats it she's from dark nebula, damn she must be a spy for doji' i thought once more before sneaking away.

ginka's pov-

Aw man it's been 10 minutes and we still couldn't find kyoya "Alright everyone next up is kenta vs. jessica maelstorm, will our contestants come and show us what they got." the DJ announced 'mabey he will show up for kenta's battle' i thought

kenta's pov-

'i've never heard of a jessica, i wonder if they have something to do with dark nebula' i wondered as i took my place at the disk taking out my own bey"Sooo your who i'm battleing aww this sucks i was hoping for a real blader like kyoya" my opponent jessica said looking pretty confident"dont think you'll win so easily" i said "3,2,1 let it rip" we both yelled

end chp 1

sooo how was it i just had to add shiningsunrise's oc the next chpt is the battle then another oc is introduced.

neko: you sucked i was in there 4 like 2 seconds and ginka though i was a boy.

yk: so you told me to make you look like that...oh waith hehe that was 4 another story wasn't it

neko: are you going to change me

yk:*thinking* ummm no i like you like this so bye*runs away*

neko: please reveiw or i will KILL THE AUTHOR


	3. Chapter 3

yumikilala: Hello my beautiful fans*bows dramaticaly*

neko:wat fans u suck writing stories u know?

yumikilala: wat u talking bout

neko: all your stories suck

yumikilala: ...*sniff* just do the disclamer

neko: yumikilala does not own beyblade like i said before and will contiune saying so i wont get sued.

7 oc's 4 more 2 go oh i know i havn't said this yat and then i thought there r only so little boys in this show so if u must u can make your own love intrest if u want

boys taken-hyoma/ginka/reiji/kyoya/ryutaro/tsubasa/ryuga

* * *

><p>chp. 2<p>

Kenta's pov-

"go sagittario, we must win." i excalimed as it hit against her own bey"heh you really think that move will defeat me if so" she said not trying to stop the smirk already on her face"your...SADLY MISTAKEN go my beautiful bey let him see your power, GO NOVA DRAKKON" jessica said as her bey began to attack sagitario with a very remarkable power that was already starting to knock sagittario off balance" sagittario flame claw" i yelled as it attacked nova drakkon with it's top special move"Alright sagittario you got her" i exclaimed "Go kenta you can do it" i turned to see my friends cheering me on " alright i wont lose..?" i said turning around to see that she looked as though cupid struck her with an arrow "No way you know kyoya" she exclaimed i couldn't help but laugh "whats so funny." she asked while her eyes seemed to get darker as she questioned to what i was laughing at "uh nothing i swear" i said "well its obvious that this battle will get us nowhere, go nova drakkon DRAGON STRIKE SHOT" she exclaimed and before i could even try to attack it back it had knocked sagittario right out of the disk.

jessica's pov-

'wow i won' i though as i picked up nova i couldn't help but smile "Hey that was a good game" i told my opponent kenta trying to cheer him up, since i don't really like seeing someone so depressed "thanks,you wern't so bad yourself" he said i turned to look at his friends i belived them to be 'he has good friends who seem to support him even if he lose's' i though while placing my hand over my heart as the pain there began to grow unbarable as i watch him with his friends, i slowly turned and walked away from the sight"you have a great power inside of you jessica, i mean it would seem a waste if you just battle these weak blader's don't you think" i saw a girl come from out of the shadows "what are you talking about about" i asked as she stared at me from behind her bangs"just think what you could do if you released your powers at their maximum strenght" she said walking closer while wearing a large smirk" think about it, we'll keep in touch" she said before dissapearing into the shadows once again..."what the hell just just happened" i said to no one in particular

kyoya's pov-

"I'm telling you guys, i heard it myself that girl was talking about being with dark nebula not to mention she was with that snake reiji" i said once i finally got them to give me their attention "Reiji where are you" everyone turned to see a girl with straight brown hair " oh hey uh..." she said it was clear she was shy "Elizabeth come on we have to go, they found us we have to go, i can't go back there" that girl neko said while grabbing the brown haired girls hand and running towards the exit"wait neko what about reiji did they find out about him" the brown haired asked as they left the arena once they lefta group of men came running in "Sir we lost them...Yes sir copy that hey you kids have you seen two girls around your age come by here" a group of suit wearing guys asked as they came over to us "uhh well we haven't"ginka said "shut up you idiot and to answer your question we haven't seen anyone" i said

* * *

><p>yumikilala: ok its a cliff hanger you guys and have you guessed who's oc is it that i added and hope it's ok that she is friends with neko<p>

neko: i seemed like such a wimp and its all your fault

elizabeth: i didn't get a chance to even talk

yumikilala: well next chapter will focus on how you met neko and everything so just hope your creator come's

neko: i demand a cat

elizabeth: i want ryuuga

yumikilala: O.O

neko: O.O elizabeth...why

elizabeth: i love him now every1 read and reveiw if you dont i will kill neko*evil laugh*

neko: wahh mommy*hides behind me*

yumikilala: see elizabeth this is why i'm sending you to your mothers*calls SleepyWolf2365* get your child she's gone mad with fangirl powers


	4. Chapter 4

yumikilala: ok i know all my chapters are short but i blame the internet

neko: i'm not dead*happy dance*

elizabeth: and i got a doll that looks like ryuuga

jessica: well i want kyoya then its not fair they got something i want something to

y.k.: jessica we will talk about that later

neko: okay to help with all of this confusion these are the pairings

jessica/kyoya

elizabeth/ryuuga

neko/hyoma

mitsuho/ryutaro

ayama/reiji

shadowlynn/ginka

eliza/ikuto (another oc)

ok those are the pairing for right now so lets get on with the past of elizabeth

elizabeths pov-

i don't say that i hate this, and by this i mean running from dark nebula "liz i think we should rest here" neko said as we came to an abandoned area of the bey park "wow my feet are killing me" i complained sitting next to her on a bench i closed my eyes as i leaned back feeling the cool breeze brush against my face while blowing my soft brown hair"mhm elizabeth" i sat up a little to see neko half asleep with her head rested on my lap i couldn't help but feel a smile form on my face" shh neko it's ok we're away from them ok" i said while petting her head as i remembered to when i had first left my home and soon met her.

*flashback*

"Good morining miss elizabeth your parents wish for your prescence downstair's " i opened my eyes to see the outline of my nanny morgan who had risen me from my slumber"thank you morgan, i will be down soon." i said while getting up and walking towards my closet taking out a small sun dress that was a pale yellow with a white large ribbon on the back "ah good mourning Elizabeth dear we're sorry for waking you up on a saturday, but we have somehing to tell you and your sisters" my mother said smiling i couldn't help but feel slighty envious at how beautiful my mother looked she along with my older sister's Samatha,josaphine,amanda and kristen had a beautiful figure that was framed perfectly in any kind of clothes they wore their long curvy dark brown hair that went on only to stop a little under their mid back, their bold golden like brown eyes and their high cheeks could make any human just melt under their gaze i on the other hand had straight brown hair and more brown then gold in my eyes"What is it" i asked "well since me and your father haven't spent any alone time together i just think that mabey you are old enough to be left alone for about 2 weeks" my mother said glancing at me "i think thats a great idea mom"i said smiling at her "you didn't let her finish" samantha said "oh yeah thats right i talked to your sisters and they told me that they believe they are old enough to start their own lives don't you think dear" she said looking at me i could feel everyone staring at me as if i had the answer glued to the top of my head 'what does that mean i'm here by myself' i thought"eh it's okay" i said they smiled while i looked away why, why didn't i ask them to stay home why. If only i had know that would be the last time i saw them.

y.k: okay i know its short but its just part one ok i have to go 2 school like normal kids 2 you know

neko: aww i was amazing

elizabeth: i like the past whered you get the names 4 the older siblings from

y.k: i got them from these girls who happened to be my old friends from pre-k who i havnt seen in a while. ok so pleze R & R


End file.
